Failed Experiment
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Pain and dissapointment. Jade West and a tragic memory


**Well, i was inspired and then a idea hit me! haha I wrote this in spanish first. And i decide to putting in English too.**

**Please review! Hope you all enjoy**

Failed Experiment

He ran quickly down the stairs to the roof. He never imagined that she would be so devastated. So betrayed. Humiliated.

But like he said to him all the time, he did not know her at all. He had no idea what was happening in her world or in her thoughts.

The autumn breeze caressed the soft hair of Jade West. Her eyes closed. Her mind open.

She stretched her arms and sighed again.

_1... 2... 3..._

He managed to open it, but did not understand until he saw it.

Earlier ...

The rain kept falling and my tears mingled with the drops that came from heaven itself. A deep hole began to form in my heart. I looked at my hands. Those hands were the same as hers. I do not understand. I did not understand.

It had been a week since that event.

What was your reason? Do you no longer loved me?

I looked up.

Liz...

My sister.

Liz.

Both were now a failed experiment.

A wrong case.

Something that should not be.

Yes, something.

People didn't see us like human beings.

My name was Jadelyn West. Experiment 5683, records show. I shared this number with my twin sister, Elizabeth West. Both were part of a secret service that was responsible for creating super bodies equipped to serve as human weapons to secret battles. Called: Angelic Experiment.

We were not fully human. Resided within us the power of a machine with well-developed vocal cords singing to the accompaniment of melody in particular and so destroyed much of a group of soldiers. The voices were angelic, but destructive. And only two are alike remain congenial. Two of the same cell and the same blood.

Elizabeth, or Liz, as I called it, was my companion. Both the same but with totally different personalities. She was the optimist, I was the negative. She was brave, I was a coward.

My presence was strong and always on the defensive, while Liz was cheerful, sociable and always with a smile on her face. She was funny and always tried to make me laugh. Despite being controlled by people who never cared.

People who wish they had died instead of you, Liz.

They are the ones who should feel guilty for what they did.

I never knew it, and guilt that always carry you in my consciousness.

That smile you used to hide your pain. A pain that never told me. Something that you did not dare to reveal.

But now I understand, and believe me I do not understand why I did not think of that first. I was always the weaker of the two. The one who try to be rude to everyone, but beneath that mask my insecurity and fear were always there.

And now I can't never listen to you, I can't apologize.

Liz, why did you have to jump off that roof, huh?

What did you earn it?

Fool, now you must be smiling because this is the first time I show my tears in public ever. Liz is not funny, you shouldn't have to kill yourself.

Now I'll be alone? Was what you wanted, Liz?

I look in my pocket of my pants and find what you gave me last time.

A silver chain with a small star.

Your necklace.

Even I can't erase from my mind the smile you gave me before you jump to the darkness hole.

I cry, I can't avoid it. Your bright blue eyes, pale skin, tired and exhausted, your black hair in waves like me. We dyed to have a different look. Now I laughed at the memory. Silly Liz.

You told me once that if I had it in black you would too but that also hurt you. You Loved your long brown hair. I didn't pressure you, you decide that you would cut and paint.

Then we buy different colored fake streaks, I chose the blue one, you the purples.

But you dressed better than me, I must say. You, with your mini skirts and lace blouses in pastel colors. Me, my tight jeans and blouses in dark tones with boots.

I Return to the base and I catch Ariana and Cat, both know what happened, both know what you did. They lower their heads a little embarrassed and move on.

Victoria and Tori smile politely.

I walk into my room. Our room. In which we count thousands of secrets. In which I mentioned that I had fallen in love with a guy I met at the mall.

Beck Oliver.

I smile.

I met him when I wanted to explore a little the world of a normal teenager, never imagining that it was an experiment.

And there I saw him.

His black hair, tanned skin and his eyes dark chocolates. A beautiful smile.

He knew it what I am in a week. I revealed to him and he didn't judge me or get scare. He only smiled and grabbed my hand. Since that time we started going out frequently. I ran away in the afternoon to see him and came home late at night.

Now I remember that night back then. You were forced to reach a note too high. They looked you in the test room to be bound with chains. That night, you sang, sang like never before. Pain, suffering. Of all those sad and desolate emotions. You did it so perfect.

And then I knew.

I knew that night you decided to end your life without looking back.

I wiped the last tears that wanted to leave my eyes and put the chain around my neck. I searched the closet and found the dress that you like me to use. The white silk, remember?

I wear with excitment. Almost there.

Leave the room and I leave the place.

I walk the streets. The rain over, but still feels the cold of autumn. The dried leaves on the ground, the wind dances and I'm still wearing only the dress barefoot. People looking at me and whispering things.

I bet they'll say I'm crazy or if I am some sort of abnormal.

I don't care, Liz.

Happily stroked my hair and find the place I wanted.

That old European style building abandoned. I am climbing the dusty stairs to the roof.

I see the clouds and feel the breeze touching my body. The sky is calling me. I see a pigeon fly by and waved slightly. I greet the new world that is coming to me.

A tear escaped my eyes and I smile even more.

This is what you wanted, don't you Liz?

You wanted me to accompany you on your new adventure.

In a place where nobody would see us as objects or weapons. Only two sisters wanting to live a dream.

I close my eyes and spread my arms. Last sigh and let my hair move. Be guided.

_1 ... 2 ... 3 ..._

And just when I push myself, I hear someone open the door.

Someone shouts my name so badly.

I close my eyes tight and then open them confused. I turn to face the person who is interrupting my trip.

Dark chocolate-colored eyes.

His arms around me and squeezes my shoulders to his chest. I do not think, I say nothing. My mind is blank. I can only name.

Beck.

But how did he know what was going to do? How did you know where to find me?

Then, I concentrate on anything but her scent.

Warmth.

His embrace is warm. I feel protected and answer. I wrap my arms around his waist.

I looked up to the sky.

A cloud that was hiding the sun now is shining leaves at its best.

I close my eyes.

This is what you wanted, right Liz?


End file.
